


To Do It Again

by Multiple_Fandom_Writer



Series: Expanded Clone Wars [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Barriss and Ahsoka are lesbians and fucking each other senseless, F/F, F/M, Our boys the Clones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26293804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multiple_Fandom_Writer/pseuds/Multiple_Fandom_Writer
Summary: After being hurled back in time, Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Ahsoka Tano, Siri Tachi, Barriss Offee, Luke Skywalker, Mara Jade, Rex, Cody, and Fordo prepare themselves to save the Galaxy from Darth Sideous.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Luke Skywalker, Barriss Offee/Ahsoka Tano, Mara Jade/Luke Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Siri Tachi, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Expanded Clone Wars [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1394023
Kudos: 15





	To Do It Again

The Force was unbalanced. It had been that way for decades as the Jedi Order remained stuck in the past. Then came the day the Force itself cried out: the death of the Jedi. 

Quickly, spirits that had once been Jedi, fighting for the Republic, came in. Mace Windu, Aayla Secura, Ki-Adi Mundi, Stass Alli, Cin Drallig, Jaro Tapal, and many others flooded in. Its Chosen One, corrupted by the Dark Side in desperation to save his wife, became more machine than man. 

Then, after years, came the glorious day. Luke Skywalker helped his father, Darth Vader, formerly known as Anakin Skywalker, to redemption after refusing to kill him, which lead the Sith Lord to rise against his master, Emperor Palpatine. In the process, his life support was disabled. 

And thus, Anakin Skywalker died. The Force debated with itself if Anakin deserved to erase Darth Vader from existence, to defeat Sideous before the deaths of the Jedi. Then it made its choice: Anakin, Obi-Wan, and others of their choosing would prevent Darth Vader from coming into existence. 


End file.
